Bad News
by tmcala
Summary: Wally really should've had Numbuh 3 fix up his eye. Sorta kinda 3/4


Bad News~

Wally Beatles was eight years old and had just been recently inducted into the Kids Next Door. He was a member of the illustrious (he had looked that word up in the dictionary after Numbuh 100 used it) Sector V. One of the best sectors in the whole KND. The tiny child walked along the sidewalk like he was king of the world. No one could touch him. No one _dared_ to touch him. He was awesome.

And no one messed with his team mates either. Wally was the hand-to-hand combat _specialist_. It was his job to protect them. Especially Kuki. He didn't _like_ like her or anything. It was just that….well….she needed extra protection. Yeah, he was just being a nice guy. Kuki wasn't smart like Numbuh 2 or quick like Numbuh 5 or brave like Numbuh 1. She was just kind of girly and he….it was just his job, OK?

That was why he had beaten up those kids. They didn't know crud about Kuki and Wally simply couldn't let other kids believe the lies. He had to protect his team and so he did. And besides, only _he_ got to make fun of Numbuh 3. This had nothing to do with liking or not liking Kuki. Those cruddy kids didn't know what they were talking about.

Wally would never admit it to anyone else, but he hadn't exactly won. He had been out-numbered and, he didn't know if people noticed this but, he wasn't exactly the biggest guy around. He wound through the looming factory buildings as he approached his house. Wally could feel his pulse thrumming in his eyelid, a sure sign that his eye was getting more swollen by the minute. He pulled open the heavy wooden door to his house and slid through the opening.

The blonde child didn't want his mother to know he had gotten into another fight. She didn't understand that fighting was what he did; it was what he was good at. Similar to Kuki, he wasn't smart like Numbuh 2 or quick like Numbuh 5 or brave like Numbuh 1. But, he was Numbuh 4 and he did pack a good punch. His mother always got upset for some reason when he came home with a cut or bruise. And most of the time, he was rather pleased with himself about it so he had learned to avoid the freckled woman. "Well, hello, my little dingo! Where have you been all day?"

Crud. She must've been standing in hallway. Either that or she had eyes in the back of her head. Both were possible, maybe he'd suggest to Numbuh 1 that they look into the 'eyes behind head' mystery. Wally turned towards the overly cheery voice. He shut his blue eyes tight, preparing for the quick turn-around of emotions that was bound to take place. "Wallabee Beatles!" his mother screamed, a crescendo. "Just look at that eye of yours. You've been roughhousing with the other boys again, haven't you?"

Wally stood rooted on the spot. He kept time by the thrumming of his eyelid.

"Haven't you?"

The eight-year old nodded his head tightly and slowly opened his blue eyes. His mother was fuming. She picked him up. "Mom, put me down! Nobody gets picked up any more! It's stupid! I'm eight years old! Mom!" He struggled against his mother's iron grip. Wally glanced at her earrings. He could….nah, that would be mean. She was his mom after all.

"Now, tell me Wallabee, who exactly did you get in a fight with this time?" His mother fussed around in the kitchen, wetting a cloth and bringing it over to his eye. She had put Wally down on the counter. He wasn't a cruddy baby anymore, why didn't she know that?

Wally looked down at his swinging sneakers. "The fourth grade," he mumbled.

His mother paused and her Kelly green eyes widened. "What?"

"The fourth grade!" Wally repeated. He was getting annoyed. His mother shook her blonde head disbelievingly and ranted to herself. Wally wasn't listening. He really should've gone back to the tree house and let Numbuh 3 fix his eye. Her reaction would be much better. First, she'd look upset that he had gotten hurt. But, then when he told the story, her light eyes would widen with excitement. Kuki would say it was cool. And when he was done recounting his tale, maybe she'd give him a hug. Not that he liked being hugged by her or anything! It was just that that was what she did when she was happy. And anyone would want their teammate to be happy, duh. His mother was now on the phone with her father, shaking that blonde head again, and retelling the story in detail. Yep, he definitely should've gone to Numbuh 3. She would've thought it was awesome.

* * *

**A/N: So if any of you out there have ever seen the original Bad News Bears, you may have caught the reference I made. I was watching the movie the other day and it struck me that Tanner and Wally are like the same exact person. Short, blonde, temperamental, and also kind of possessive (like when Tanner tells those kids only he gets to mess with Lupus). It's fantastic. **


End file.
